Don't you wait for the sky to fall?
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Season 5 Aftermath/ Warning: DARK / Until you catch me or I catch you - It sounds like a warning, but he knows it's not. It's a promise, it's a countdown. Starting now. / Jane & Lisbon / RJ


Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightfull owners.

Warning: Dark! Dark Themes!

AN: That's just something I wrote weeks ago. Once again I want to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed/ or fav. my stories. That really means the world to me! Thank you!

* * *

**Don't you wait for the sky to fall?**

**.**

**.**

_Until you catch me or I catch you._

It sounds like a warning-

_(but he knows it's not)-_

it never was.

It's a promise.

_(It's a countdown)._

(Starting now).

.

.

The first one is a blonde teenage girl-

(she looks just like his daughter would have)-

and Teresa finds herself fighting back the tears for the girl she never even knew.

The second victim is a women with blonde hair-

_(and even to her it feels like a deja - vu)-_

but Jane doesn't even seem surprised.

The third one Red John leaves for them,

is a women in tight jeans and a blazer-

_(a women with dark curls and a pale face)-_

a women who looks exactly like her.

(They both pretend not to notice).

.

It's the fourth one that breaks her.

It's a blonde men in a dark grey suit-

_(lying in a puddle of his own blood)-_

that makes her phone crash into pieces as soon as she enters the room.

She's standing in the doorframe-

starring at the dead body on the bed.

Unable to breathe-

_(unable to think)-_

and for the first time in her career she can't fight back the urge to vomit.

She's doubling over-

_(her knees giving out)-_

throwing up all over the floor.

(Her heart breaking into a million pieces).

.

Out of nowhere there's a hand at her waist-

_(holding her shaking body)-_

steadying her.

Followed by a voice at her ear-

_(whispering her name)-_

and suddenly she remembers the car ride with him to the crime scene only minutes ago._  
_

(And she can't stop herself from sobbing).

When she comes back to her senses-

she's sitting on the floor in front of the motel room,

_(her back resting against his chest)-_

_(her head on his shoulder)-_

his hands tightly holding hers.

There's a paramedic right beside them-

putting something into her arm-

_(she wants to protest)-_

but she's to tired to fight him of.

(And to numb to care).

.

She hears them whisper in the hallway the next day-

_(talking about her)-_

talking about Jane-

_(about her being in love with him)._

She's hidding in her office for the rest of the day-

_(staring out of the window)-_

not strong enough to fight the image of his dead body.

And she can't stop thinking about leaving-

_(because the truth is)-_

without Jane there's no reason to stay for.

(No reason at all).

.

She resigns one day later-

_(and Bertram is looking at her like she lost her mind)-_

but he says nothing and she can't stop thinking that maybe he's the devil himself-

_(just waiting to tear her apart)._

She leaves the building without talking to her team-

_(without looking back)-_

and almost running-

_(not taking anything with her)._

.

When he finally picks the lock to her apartment,

_(she's already lying on her living room floor)-_

staring at the ceiling.

(A half empty bottle of Scotch on the floor right beside her).

For a second he's just standing there-

_(and she's almost begging him to leave her alone again)-_

but instead he's lying down right beside her-

_(and taking her hand softly into his own)._

(It feels a lot like goodbye).

_(At least that's what it should be)._

.

He fucks her pushed up against the wall just a few hours later-

_(his hands burried inside her dark curls)-_

_(his lips chrushing hard against hers)-_

telling her that he's sorry over and over again.

_(Begging her to come back)._

(His tears mixing with hers).

.

She goes back to work for him-

_(of course she does)-_

_(where else would she go anyway)-_

and it doesn't take long for Red John to deliver his fifth victim.

She's doesn't understand it until the damn stick turns blue that night.

.

She's afraid-

_(scared to death for the first time in her whole life)-_

and she's not saying anything to anyone.

(Especially not to him).

But when she comes into her office one morning-

_(staring at the bloody red face on the wall laughing at her)-_

it's already too late.

There's a sharp pain cutting through her body like a knife-

_(a pain leaving her breathless)-_

blood slowly running down her legs.

(Destroying the last ray of hope she had left)

.

It's how Jane finds her half an hour later-

_(screaming for help the second he comes in)-_

and she's just glad when the paramedics arrive and take her away.

_(So she doesn't have to see the tears in his eyes anymore)._

(And the guilt burning inside of them).

.

They don't talk about it-

_(he's not even looking at her anymore)-_

(and she's glad)-

because she already knows what he would find in her eyes.

_(His revenge became hers)._

.

It's dark and it's raining-

_(just the two of them)-_

only a few months later.

(She was the one catching him).

And now she's looking at him-

_(unable to understand)-_

unable to accept the truth.

He's not running-

_(just standing there)-_

_(his hands up in the air in surrender)-_

watching her with a cruel smile on his face.

_(Waiting for her to pull the trigger)._

(Knowing she will).

.

The air is hot and heavy-

_(rain still pouring down)-_

when she pulls the trigger for the first time that night.

_(Killing everything what's left)._

(Blood splattering until there's nothing left).

.

When she turns around-

_(he's already there)-_

staring at her helplessly.

_(Far too late)._

"I hope you find it now," she tells him softly-

_(raising her gun once again)-_

looking him straight in the eye-

_(pointing the gun slowly against her temple)._

(Knowing there's only one bullett left).

_(Waiting for her)._

(With a smile on her lips she's pulling the trigger one last time).

.

.

He's sitting in the middle of the street-

_(softly holding her lifeless body)-_

pressing a loaded gun against his temple.

_(There's no going back)._

(There never was).

.

They're both long gone-

_(when the darkness bursts into flames)-_

leaving nothing but ashes behind.

**_._**

**.**

* * *

Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.


End file.
